


[podfic] The Dread Pirates, Part I & II

by reena_jenkins, tsukinofaerii



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Princess Bride - William Goldman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Dread Pirate Roberts - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Princess Bride AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/pseuds/tsukinofaerii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"A brief Princess Bride AU, featuring pirates, sword fighting, a distressing lack of kissing and a brief hint at the hunt for the six clawed man..."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Dread Pirates, Part I & II

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Dread Pirates, Part I & II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/682864) by [tsukinofaerii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/pseuds/tsukinofaerii). 



  
  
**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**  
  
 **Warnings:**  Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Princess Bride AU, Dread Pirate Roberts

 **Length** : 00:18:08  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(TWolf_PB\)%20_The%20Dread%20Pirates,%20Part%20I%20&%20II_.mp3) ** (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!)  

 

 


End file.
